Fifteen Times
by Catalina Day
Summary: Fifteen times that Jason and Spinelli kiss, and don't talk about it. Told in absolutely no reliable order, time-wise. Possibly a bit AU in some spots. SLASH. If it ain't your cup of tea, as it were, then don't drink it.
1. Scatter

**A/N:** So. This popped into my head when I was sleep deprived and exhausted, and I thought: 'Yeah. Let's do that.' And here it is. Yay for JaSpin! Also, much thanks to the fabulous JaSpin writers who unwittingly inspired me to sail on the marvelous JaSpin ship.

**Summary:** Fifteen times that Jason and Spinelli kiss, and don't talk about it. Told in absolutely no reliable order, time-wise. Possibly a bit AU in some spots.

* * *

**15 Times**

* * *

_**2. Scatter**_

The undeniable click-clack of Skittles on the hardwood floor is what first draws Jason into the room. And there Spinelli sits, forlornly scooping his precious scattered treats into his hands and looking for all the world like a kicked puppy. Jason sighs, drags over a wastebasket, and kneels down to help him clean up.

"Thanks, Stone Cold."

When the candies are finally all disposed of, Jason leans over and pecks him on the cheek. He doesn't understand quite why he does it, but when he sees Spinelli's blush and his tentative smile, the reasons suddenly don't seem to matter much anymore.


	2. Shoot

**A/N:** I actually couldn't bear to make this one as sad as it was gonna be, so take that as you will. Hopefully, it's not too terribly awful. D:

**Summary:** Fifteen times that Jason and Spinelli kiss, and don't talk about it. Told in absolutely no reliable order, time-wise. Possibly a bit AU in some spots.

* * *

**15 Times**

* * *

_**10. Shoot**_

In all likelihood, Spinelli thinks, he is probably dying. He's been shot before, sure. But that moment, that silly lapse of judgment when handling a gun, seems miles away from this time and this place. His eyelids flutter down, blocking out the sight of his mentor's stricken expression.

"Spinelli-" Stone Cold's voice break, and Spinelli lets out a garbled laugh. He really doesn't want to die like this, even with Jason Morgan gripping his hand. Jason, Stone Cold, his Mentor, his… everything, he supposes.

But it's not like he has a choice; he's still bleeding out when he hears the sirens. Jason's fingers on his skin are so warm. There's a coolness settling in the air, and a stillness inside of him surrounded by a roiling mass of grief. No, he thinks as he squeezes Stone Cold's hand as tightly as he can, he doesn't want to die at _all_.

…

He wakes to the gentle brush of lips against his. Spinelli opens his eyes. He smiles.


	3. Educate

**A/N:** Not much to say for this one. I love it like a fat kid loves cake, and I hope you do, as well.

**Summary:** Fifteen times that Jason and Spinelli kiss, and don't talk about it. Told in absolutely no reliable order, time-wise. Possibly a bit AU in some spots.

* * *

**15 Times**

* * *

_**14. Educate**_

"Allow me to edify my Stone Cold Mentor on the finer points of The Jackal's super sweet hacking abilities-"

"Please, don't." It's nothing more than a world-weary sigh; Jason knows he can't escape the barrage of information about to be flung his way. As the Spinelli-babble continues unabated, he finds an insane urge bubbling up inside of him, completely bypassing his brain. Before he can stop himself, he's gripping the hair at the back of his Grasshopper's neck, and mashing their lips together in a frenzied but not entirely unpleasant kiss.

It's over almost as soon as it's begun, the younger man left with glassy eyes, bruised lips, and an attractive blush tingeing his cheeks. Before he can open his mouth to speak again, Jason cuts him off. "Just… just stop talking."

And then he leans in again, and they definitely don't talk about it.


	4. Patronizing

**A/N:** This was one of the harder ones to write, and the last of the fully completed mini-fics (11 yet to go, if my brain isn't deceiving me). My aunt was nice enough to catch me up on the goings on of the show, as I haven't had much time to watch recently, so hopefully everything is up to snuff. Keep an eye out for more, as I get time to write.

**Summary:** Fifteen times that Jason and Spinelli kiss, and don't talk about it. Told in absolutely no reliable order, time-wise. Possibly a bit AU in some spots.

* * *

**15 Times**

* * *

_**15. Patronizing**_

Jason wouldn't dare be patronizing about this; he wouldn't say it's something that's going to last, or that he's interested in more than just tonight. (Even though, maybe, he actually could be. Someday.)

Because Spinelli is still reeling from Maxie cracking his heart in two.

Because Jason is still riding the whirlwind left in the absence of Sam, unsure of where he'll fall.

Because he knows, as he presses quiet, desperate kisses against the younger man's skin- he knows that the only thing he's ever really had is the moment that he's living in.

So instead he says nothing; he holds on to these moments, piece after fragile piece.


	5. Sleep

**A/N:** Here's a delicately sugared morsel for your enjoyment. And pancakes. Also, thanks to my lovely anonymous reviewer!

**Summary:** Fifteen times that Jason and Spinelli kiss, and don't talk about it. Told in absolutely no reliable order, time-wise. Possibly a bit AU in some spots.

* * *

**Fifteen Times**

* * *

_**4. Sleep**_

Spinelli is only half-awake when he does it.

The curtains in his regrettably pink room are drawn, and the sunlight hasn't quite penetrated his sleep-blurred brain, and he definitely blames all of these things for his certain imminent demise. Because it's not until he's pulled away and mumbled 'Good morning, Sunshine' that he realizes exactly whom he's been kissing.

They stare rather uncomfortably at each other for what seems like forever (truthfully, it's only about ten seconds), until Jason stands fully from his position bent over Spinelli's bed, and gestures awkwardly behind himself toward the door.

"I, uh… there are pancakes. If you want some."

And Spinelli resists the urge to kiss the man again. Instead, he chooses to take Jason's lead, and ignore the event entirely- even the tingling on his lips that follows him all the way downstairs to the kitchen.

He celebrates not being killed by eating pancakes until his tummy aches.


	6. Reference

**A/N:** In which Spinelli decides to take the lead a bit, and maybe Stone Cold doesn't mind. Hopefully I'm getting Spinelli's voice right, 'cause it would pretty much be a travesty not to.

**Summary:** Fifteen times that Jason and Spinelli kiss, and don't talk about it. Told in absolutely no reliable order, time-wise. Possibly a bit AU in some spots.

* * *

**Fifteen Times**

* * *

_**13. Reference**_

Spinelli feels the fluttering inside his ribcage, like hummingbirds let loose on their favorite flowers. Doesn't quite know what to make of it, because his only references for this feeling thus far have been directly related to females- and each of those experiments has failed rather spectacularly.

And it's not like they haven't kissed before; they've simply never talked about it. 'Isn't that strange?' he can't help but think. But, maybe their whole deal is strange. Maybe that's just who they are, _how_ they are. Together.

And so, "'Night, Stone Cold," is the only offered explanation after Spinelli gathers up all the courage in his body, and presses his lips against Jason's in a chaste but lingering kiss. As he pulls away, he just barely catches the lift of Stone Cold's lips, the bare edges of a smile.

Sneakered feet thudding up the stairs, he can't help but think that 'together' seems like it might be kind of awesome.


	7. Lean

**A/N:** In which Spinelli is most definitely _not_ a swooning Southern Belle, and Stone Cold is just along for the ride. I don't think the little bit at the end constitutes 'talking about it', at least not directly, and not in any emotionally relevant way. But do let me know if you disagree. ;D

**Summary:** Fifteen times that Jason and Spinelli kiss, and don't talk about it. Told in absolutely no reliable order, time-wise. Possibly a bit AU in some spots.

* * *

**15 Times**

* * *

_**6. Lean**_

He feels the earth spin, just slightly off center, and teeters precariously on his tippy toes. The imbalance is enough to send him careening straight for the floor; more precisely, straight toward Stone Cold.

Having braced for impact with the ground, he's surprised at the feeling of strong, warm arms around him. Even more shocked at their joined lips. Spinelli attempts to mumble out an apology, but finds his lips far too busy to manage. Finds his feet beneath him, admirably, and frees himself from his mentor's embrace.

"I, uh… thanks- that is, for the swift rescue- apologies, Sto-"

"Spinelli." Jason licks his lips, cocks his head at an angle that makes the hacker's stomach drop in the best and most terrifying way. "Are you wearing coconut lip balm?"


	8. Contradictory

**A/N:** For the record, I've never actually eaten peanut butter and potato chips. But I do like those Emerald Sweet & Salty mixed nuts. LOL, I like nuts. Also, free advertising for Emerald Nuts, I guess? Ha…

**Summary:** Fifteen times that Jason and Spinelli kiss, and don't talk about it. Told in absolutely no reliable order, time-wise. Possibly a bit AU in some spots.

* * *

**15 Times**

* * *

_**5. Contradictory**_

They go together, Spinelli thinks, like sweet and savory. Like peanut butter and potato chips.

He moves his arm, being careful not to knock the cast against the coffee table. Thinks on it a little. Peanut butter and potato chips? That might just be the painkillers talking.

But as Stone Cold leans close, and he feels that stubbled cheek against his own, lips just caressing his skin…

Yeah. A contradictory pair if ever there was one, but all the better for it.


End file.
